


Some kind of monster

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Exit light, enter night [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blood!Kink, Demon!Dean, M/M, Porn, krwiste dosyć, perwersje wszelakie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seks. I tyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some kind of monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoboBathory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/gifts).



> profound bondage, blood!kink, rimming, deep-throating (tak, jestem wielbicielką angielskiego nazewnictwa, suck it), angst, mad!slutty!demon!Dean i borderline!toppy!fallen!Castiel, lekka olfaktofilia, bo musiałam zaspokoić swoje wilkołacze żądze. I jakiś cholerny fluff mi się tu wkradł, a miał być czysty, niczym niezakłócony angst-porn! I mam słabość do pościelowych zakończeń. Jakoś tak same mi się piszą. Ale przynajmniej Dean nie jest pijany:D

Kiedy Castiel pojawia się w pokoju motelowym, w którym zostawił braci Winchester, na chwilę robi mu się czerwono przed oczami (dosłownie) i ma wrażenie, jakby cofnął się w czasie. Jakby znów znalazł się w Piekle, otoczony trupami swoich sióstr i braci i wciąż dyszącymi ochłapami mięsa, w jakie zamieniły się potępione dusze rzeźbione nożem Deana.

  
Pokój jest cały we krwi, na podłodze leży martwa dziewczyna, druga zwisa bezwładnie, przywiązana za ręce do wiatraka pod sufitem, wpatruje się niewidzącymi oczami w nieokreślony punkt, ale jeszcze oddycha. Do czasu, kiedy Dean podrzyna jej gardło i podstawia twarz pod tryskającą krew.

  
Przez moment Castiel czuje ukłucie paniki, znowu, ale to nie jest Piekło i jego skrzydła wcale nie zwęglają się powoli, choć tak mu się wydaje, i wcale się nie spóźnił, bo Deana już od dawna nie można ocalić. Castiel uspokaja się i rozluźnia pięści.

  
\- Jasna cholera, Dean – mówi chrapliwie. – Nie można cię nawet na chwilę spuścić z oczu.

  
Demon wzrusza ramionami i odchyla głowę dziewczyny, by wcisnąć język w głęboką ranę. Krew spływa mu po podbródku i kapie na pierś.

  
\- Nudziłem się. Nie trzeba było mnie zostawiać.

  
Castiel z wysiłkiem odsuwa od siebie wizję nieznośnego szczeniaka, który pod nieobecność pana rozszarpuje na strzępy całą zawartość jego garderoby.

  
\- Gdzie Sam?

  
\- Sammy… - Dean wypuszcza włosy dziewczyny i jej głowa opada ciężko, a demon wczołguje się zwinnie na łóżko i zwija na zakrwawionej pościeli w kłębek. Jest zupełnie nagi i widok jego pokrytego krwawymi rozbryzgami ciała sprawia, że Castiel bezwiednie przesuwa językiem po wargach. – Sammy nie lubi patrzeć, jak się bawię. Poszedł… gdzieś… gdzieś… - Demon zamyka oczy i powtarza to słowo coraz bardziej sennym głosem.

  
Castiel zaciska zęby. Nie może nie zauważyć, że Dean z każdym dniem staje się coraz mniej ludzki. Coraz bardziej… szalony. Gdyby nie obecność Sama, Dean już dawno pozwoliłby swoim demonicznym instynktom zawładnąć sobą do końca, ale Sam wydaje się w jakiś sposób nad nim panować, jakby był ostatnią, ale najmocniejszą nicią, która wciąż łączy Deana z człowieczeństwem. Cokolwiek stało się z Deanem w Otchłani, nie zdołało pozbawić go bezgranicznej, patologicznej wręcz miłości, jaką żywił do swojego brata. Może nawet ją wzmocniło. Tylko dlatego Castiel nie obawia się zostawiać go w towarzystwie Sama.

  
Ale Sam nadal jest człowiekiem, nawet jeśli jego dieta składa się teraz w większości z krwi demonów, i czasami sytuacja go przerasta. Castiel nie wini go za to, bo i on chwilami nie może patrzeć na to na wpół obłąkane stworzenie, które niegdyś było… miało być… naczyniem samego archanioła Michała. Nie, to kłamstwo… to nie na Deana Castiel nie może patrzeć, tylko na własne oblicze, które widzi w jego zielonych – choć ostatnio coraz częściej czarnych – oczach.

  
Dean porusza się i myśli Castiela natychmiast koncentrują się na teraźniejszości, a wzrok na tym perfekcyjnym ciele, które nie jest już skulone, ale rozciąga się bezwstydnie na całym łóżku niczym złożona na ołtarzu ofiara, na mięśniach napinających się pod złocistą skórą, kiedy Dean przeciąga się, chwytając dłońmi sztachety u wezgłowia łóżka. Teraz Castiel może zobaczyć, że demon jest podniecony, choć w tym akurat nie ma nic zaskakującego, bo anioł wyczuł zapach jego żądzy już w chwili, w której pojawił się w pokoju.

  
Castiel wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że on, anioł, czysta i eteryczna istota stworzona, by wielbić Boga, upadł tak nisko, że obezwładnia go widok nagiego ciała. Chociaż wiara w tym przypadku nie ma nic do rzeczy, skoro ten fakt jest tak oczywisty.

  
\- Chodź do mnie, Cas – Dean podnosi dłoń do ust i zlizuje z niej krew. – Przecież po to przyszedłeś, prawda? – Przez moment spojrzenie demona jest ostre, złe, wyzywające, jak wzrok tego dawnego Deana, ale już po chwili demon uśmiecha się szeroko, wkłada palec do ust, zamyka wokół niego wargi i wysuwa go powoli i prowokacyjnie, wciągając policzki.

  
Castiel chce zaprotestować, ale i tak nikogo by nie oszukał. W tym świecie nie zna – _nie ma_ – nikogo poza Deanem (i Samem, ale to co innego), a jeśli tylko w ten sposób potrafi okazać Deanowi swoje – z braku lepszego słowa – przywiązanie, to niech tak będzie.

  
Zdejmuje płaszcz i marynarkę, ale kiedy sięga do krawata, Dean gwałtownie macha rękami w proteście.

  
\- Zostaw, zostaw, zostaw! Nawet nie wiesz, jaki jesteś gorący w tych ciuchach. Koszula też zostaje. Chcę zobaczyć, jak nasiąka krwią.

  
Więc Castiel zdejmuje całą resztę, a Dean ciągnie go za rękę i popycha na łóżko, aż anioł kładzie się na plecach, a Dean siada na jego biodrach i pochyla się nad nim, szczerząc zakrwawione zęby.

  
\- Myślałem o tobie, wiesz?

  
\- Ach, tak?

  
\- Tak – Dean kiwa głową i przechyla ją na bok, bawiąc się krawatem Castiela. – Zobaczyłem w barze te dwie – niedbałym ruchem ręki wskazuje martwe dziewczyny. – I pomyślałem o tobie.

  
Castiel marszczy brwi. Pewnie powinien przejąć się losem nieszczęsnych denatek, ale nie potrafi wykrzesać z siebie ani odrobiny współczucia. Dla niego liczy się tylko Dean.

  
\- A dlaczego o mnie pomyślałeś? – Kładzie dłonie na udach Deana i przesuwa nimi w górę i w dół, wyczuwając sploty mięśni i delikatne włoski.

  
\- Nie przypatrzyłeś się im? – Dean chichocze. – Och, Cas, musimy cię naprostować. Nie możesz chodzić po świecie i nie patrzeć na kobiety. To niezdrowe. – Demon odwraca głowę i przez chwilę wpatruje się w zwisającą z sufitu dziewczynę, oblizując wargi. – Ciemne włosy, niebieskie oczy… No tak, niewiele widać pod tą krwią, ale uwierz mi, obie wyglądają jak twoje siostry bliźniaczki.

  
Dłonie Castiela przesuwają się na talię Deana, po żebrach, na plecy i naciskają lekko. Demon poddaje się bez protestu i pochyla jeszcze bardziej, by dotknąć nosem policzka Castiela.

  
\- Ale ja wyglądam zupełnie inaczej, Dean – szepcze anioł. – To jest tylko naczynie. Nigdy nie widziałeś mojej prawdziwej postaci. Nawet w Otchłani.

  
\- Nieważne – mruczy Dean, przesuwając językiem po wargach Castiela. – Na pewno jesteś śliczny. Na pewno jesteś cały z tęczy, różowego futerka i złociutkich piórek. I pachniesz ciastem wiśniowym.

  
\- Chyba powinienem poczuć się urażony – zauważa Castiel.

  
\- Skąd. Lubię ciasto wiśniowe, więc mogę ci wybaczyć nawet te złote skrzydełka.

  
\- To kompletnie bez sensu, Dean. I moje skrzydła wcale nie są złote. Pokazałem ci je przecież.

  
\- Nieważne – powtarza Dean i zamyka usta Castiela swoimi.

  
Dean smakuje krwią, siarką, piwem i cheeseburgerami i Castiel jest przekonany, że to najdoskonalsza mieszanka na świecie, choć musi przyznać, że nie miał wielu okazji, by posmakować czegoś innego, odkąd przyjął ludzką postać. Ich języki przez chwilę plączą się ze sobą w pojedynku, który Castiel jak zwykle wygrywa i nareszcie może sięgnąć w głąb ust Deana, aby zlizać z nich cały ten smak i pozostawić tam swój własny. Dean – też jak zwykle – ulega i z westchnieniem zamyka oczy, wsuwając dłonie pod koszulę Castiela i drapiąc skórę paznokciami. Potem jego dłonie zsuwają się niżej i ujmują członek anioła. Castiel odwraca głowę, by wciągnąć z sykiem powietrze.

  
Dean bez słowa zaczyna się cofać, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Castiela, nawet kiedy jego usta znajdują się tuż nad główką penisa, wyglądającą z pochewki, jaką tworzą splecione dłonie demona.

  
\- Czekałeś na to, prawda? – szepcze Dean z uśmiechem. – Nie mogłeś przestać o tym fantazjować. Siedziałeś sobie gdzieś tam, na chmurce, i marzyłeś o moich ustach wokół twojego fiuta. Mam rację?

  
Castiel wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie, choć miałby ochotę odwrócić wzrok.

  
\- Nie siedziałem na chmurce – odpowiada w końcu.

  
Demon uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

  
\- Jasne – i opuszcza głowę.

  
Castiel wzdycha z zadowoleniem, zamyka oczy i rozkoszuje się delikatnymi, jakby badawczymi liźnięciami, które kiedyś doprowadzały go do szaleństwa, ale które nauczył się kochać. Dean pomiaukuje, ujmuje członek Castiela w jedną dłoń i całuje główkę, samym czubkiem języka zlizuje kropelkę wilgoci, która się tam pojawiła. Castiel nie popędza go, chociaż jego biodra podskakują bez udziału jego woli, kiedy Dean zamyka wargi wokół główki i zaczyna ssać, wciągając policzki, powoli obniżając głowę i zastępując palce ustami. Anioł kładzie obie dłonie na poduszce, z dala od Deana, zmusza się, by go nie dotykać, nie przycisnąć go gwałtownie do siebie, tak jak ma na to ochotę – Dean sam dobrze wie, czego Castiel pragnie, i tym razem – ten jeden raz – anioł chce dać mu trochę swobody.

  
\- Mmm – mówi demon niskim, rozleniwionym głosem, owiewając główkę swoim gorącym oddechem. – Kocham twój smak, Cas. Serio, mógłbym cię schrupać.

  
Castiel rozluźnia i znów zaciska pięści, nie otwierając oczu niecierpliwie unosi biodra. Dean chichocze.

  
\- Jasne. Mniej gadania, więcej obciągania.

  
\- Nie rozumiem, po co w ogóle marnujesz czas na mówienie, skoro twoje usta zostały stworzone do czegoś zupełnie innego – mamrocze Castiel.

  
\- Hm, może dlatego, że lubisz, jak mówię świństwa, co, Cas? Aniołku? – Castiel wciąż ma zamknięte oczy, ale i tak wie, że wzrok Deana robi się coraz głodniejszy, słyszy to w jego głosie. Bez dalszego zwlekania demon bierze go w usta i Castiel jęczy przez zaciśnięte wargi, czując delikatne drapnięcie zębów.

  
Ale Dean bynajmniej nie jest już delikatny. Siła, z jaką wsysa Castiela sprawia, że przed oczami anioła wybuchają fajerwerki i Castiel musi mocniej chwycić palcami poduszkę, żeby nie wczepić ich we włosy demona. Dean nie przestaje mruczeć, głośno i obscenicznie, jakby to, co robi, sprawiało mu nieporównanie większą przyjemność niż Castielowi. Może rzeczywiście tak jest. Demon wchłania go tak łapczywie, jakby faktycznie chciał go pożreć, wciągnąć w całości, zawsze tak jest, Dean jest jak cholerny odkurzacz, kurewska czarna dziura, wsysająca w siebie Castiela, by wypełnić nim próżnię, którą pozostawiła po sobie wydarta dusza. I to niezależnie od tego, z której strony Castiel akurat go pieprzy – zawsze ma wrażenie, że Dean wciąga go w siebie zachłannie, zaciska się zazdrośnie wokół niego i że gdyby to od niego zależało, nigdy nie pozwoliłby Castielowi wyjść.

  
Dłonie Deana przytrzymują biodra Castiela i anioł uświadamia sobie, że już od dłuższego czasu nie panował nad nimi, nieświadomie próbując wedrzeć się głębiej w usta demona. Uchyla jedną powiekę i zerka w dół, napotykając wzrok Deana. Demon mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, po czym zamyka oczy i zaczyna opuszczać głowę i, och, Boże, gdyby Castiel miał w zwyczaju bluźnić w takich sytuacjach, to już teraz zacząłby to robić.

  
Członek Castiela ociera się o podniebienie Deana i zatrzymuje, napotkawszy opór tworzących ciasny krąg mięśni, ale Dean nie cofa się i już samo to wystarcza, by oczy Castiela wywróciły się i anioł z całych sił zacisnął pięści. Jeśli nawet Dean odczuwa jakiś dyskomfort, to nie daje tego po sobie poznać; przeciwnie, mruczy jeszcze głośniej, pojękuje desperacko, kręci głową i nagle jego gardło otwiera się, a główka penisa prześlizguje się przez wąski przesmyk i Castiel ledwo powstrzymuje krzyk.

  
\- Kurwa… - sapie bez tchu.

  
Dean mruży oczy i Castiel czuje, że jego struny głosowe drgają, kiedy Dean pomrukuje – bezgłośnie, rzecz jasna, trudno wydać jakiś dźwięk, kiedy ma się czyjś członek w gardle – i wibracje przechodzą na ciało Castiela, który wypręża się, próbując unieść biodra – ale Dean przyciska je mocno do łóżka i nie pozwala mu się ruszyć.

  
Castiel nie ma pojęcia, jak Deanowi się to udaje, skoro w jego ustach nie ma już właściwie wiele miejsca na manewry, ale nagle czuje, jak język demona zwija się i łaskocze pulsującą żyłę na spodzie jego członka. Chwilę później Dean znów bezgłośnie mruczy i, jasna cholera, przełyka, a jego gardło zaciska się wtedy wokół Castiela tak, że wzrok anioła rozmywa się i wyłącza na moment. Dean znów to robi i znów, a jego język jakimś nieprawdopodobnym sposobem owija się wokół penisa i Castiel wygina się spazmatycznie, szeroko otwiera zamglone oczy i usta, z których nie wydobywa się żaden krzyk, bo gdyby anioł zaczął krzyczeć, to rozkosz skończyłaby się zbyt szybko, uleciałaby z niego wraz z jego głosem.

  
Być może kiedyś myśli Castiela krążyłyby wokół zupełnie innych rzeczy, być może wzdrygnąłby się, wiedząc, przez co Dean musiał przejść tam, na dole, by nabyć takich umiejętności, ile gwałtów i poniżeń musiał przeżyć, by stać się tym, czym jest, ale teraz Castiel czuje jedynie bardzo nie-anielską wdzięczność dla Alastaira, który tak dobrze wytresował jego zwierzątko.

  
Dean nie przestaje go leniwie wylizywać, jakby nadal znajdował tam coś, czego jeszcze nie udało mu się połknąć.

  
Castiel wciąż ciężko oddycha, kiedy Dean w końcu unosi głowę i rzuca mu kpiące spojrzenie. Demon wysuwa język i zlizuje smużkę nasienia, która zdobi kącik jego ust i sięga na policzek – skąd się tam wzięła, nie wiadomo, skoro cała porcja spermy anioła wpłynęła prosto do gardła Deana, ale Dean zawsze jest uświniony po jedzeniu jak małe dziecko, więc Castiel nawet się nad tym nie zastanawia. To, czego demon nie może dosięgnąć językiem, wyciera palcem, który potem wkłada do ust.

  
\- Jesteś taką dziwką, Dean – mruczy Castiel, wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć policzka demona.

  
Dean uśmiecha się szeroko.

  
\- Ale twoją dziwką – odpowiada. – To chyba dobrze?

  
\- Hm – odpowiada tylko Castiel, chociaż w myślach uśmiecha się szeroko.

  
\- To co, odwdzięczysz się? – pyta Dean, przekrzywiając uroczo głowę i wskazując swój członek, wznoszący się niczym pięść i czerwony, jakby demon zanurzył go we krwi. Co zresztą najprawdopodobniej zrobił, zboczony sukinsyn. Castiel oblizuje się na tę myśl, ale uśmiecha się drwiąco i odwraca wzrok od kuszącego widoku. Woli poczekać, aż Dean zaoferuje mu swoją własną krew, a nie tę, którą wytoczył ze swoich ofiar.

  
\- Może później. Teraz chcę, żebyś sam się dotykał.

  
Oczy Deana rozbłyskują i demon uśmiecha się krzywo.

  
\- Tylko jeśli obiecasz, że potem posuniesz mnie tak, że wyjdziesz mi ustami.

  
Castiel niecierpliwie stuka palcami po prześcieradle.

  
\- Tylko jeśli przedstawienie mi się spodoba.

  
Dean szczerzy się radośnie i podnosi się, by przysiąść na piętach.

  
Castiel usiłuje nad sobą panować, ale widok długich palców Deana dotykających jego gładkiej skóry, wyrysowujących na niej nic nieznaczące, ale cholernie pociągające wzorki z krwi, drażniących sutki, sunących kokieteryjnie, samymi koniuszkami, wzdłuż ciemnej linii włosów na brzuchu i przebiegających lekko po członku powoduje, że ślina napływa mu do ust i Castiel mimo woli przełyka ją i zwilża wyschnięte wargi. Dean czubkiem palca obrysowuje główkę, ujmuje swój członek i zaciska wokół niego palce, posykując i przymykając oczy. Castiel jak zahipnotyzowany patrzy, jak jego dłoń zaczyna się poruszać, najpierw powoli, prowokacyjnie, potem coraz szybciej, śliska od krwi i pierwszych strużek nasienia, jak zaróżowiona główka znika między palcami i wynurza się niczym łebek ciekawskiego stworzonka, brocząc perłowym płynem; w uszach Castiela rozbrzmiewa zgrana symfonia mokrych mlaśnięć, szelestu prześcieradeł i melodyjnych, z początku ewidentnie przesadzonych i prowokujących, potem coraz bardziej zdesperowanych i naturalnych jęków, i anioł czuje, jak jego penis drga i znów zaczyna napełniać się krwią. Dean odrzuca głowę do tyłu, jego druga dłoń przesuwa się w górę, po piersi, po szyi, po ustach, jakby demon chciał je zasłonić, ale zamiast tego otwiera je jeszcze szerzej i przeciąga językiem po wnętrzu dłoni, po czym zamyka wargi wokół palców i zaczyna ssać, nie przestając wydawać przeciągłych pojękiwań. Wyciąga palce dopiero wtedy, kiedy ślina zaczyna mu ściekać z podbródka na pierś. Wtedy Dean otwiera oczy – są czarne, ale nie od demonicznego smogu, tylko z żądzy – uśmiecha się kącikiem ust i sięga za siebie. Castiel przygryza wargę, żeby nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, ale i tak nie udaje mu się powstrzymać sapnięcia, bo wcale nie musi widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, co Dean robi.

  
\- I jak? Podoba ci się? – szepcze demon, przechylając głowę i przesuwając językiem po wargach.

  
\- Nie gadaj – warczy Castiel i z zadowoleniem stwierdza, że jego głos brzmi w miarę normalnie. Prawie nie słychać w nim tego rozpaczliwego pożądania, które wywołuje mrowienie w całym jego ciele.

  
Biodra Deana zaczynają poruszać się chaotycznie, jakby Dean nie mógł się zdecydować, czy woli pieprzyć własną dłoń, czy nabijać się na własne palce. Jego członek jest już lśniący od spermy zmieszanej z krwią, a jęki demona coraz żałośniejsze i Castiel nie może się już powstrzymać. Chwyta Deana za ramiona i popycha go, przewracając na łóżko. Dean wzdycha i pomrukuje z satysfakcją, kiedy Castiel zsuwa się w dół jego ciała, zlizując po drodze smużki potu i krwi, aż wreszcie dociera do celu i trąca językiem główkę penisa. Och, ten smak, Castiel już wie, że nie mógłby bez niego żyć. Gorzko-słony, pikantny, ostry, zawsze złamany żelazistą nutką, tak jak zapach Deana, bo smak i woń krwi już dawno zdążyły przesiąknąć do istoty demona i zmieszać się z jego czarną esencją. Castiel głęboko wdycha powietrze, wraz z tym upajającym zapachem, i zlizuje krew i nasienie drobnymi, kocimi, ledwo wyczuwalnymi muśnięciami języka, które muszą doprowadzać Deana do szału, bo demon zaczyna się wiercić, unosić biodra i skamleć, bezradnie chwytając i wypuszczając prześcieradło. Castiel uśmiecha się, przesuwa usta wzdłuż członka w najlżejszym, najbardziej frustrującym pocałunku, jaki Dean kiedykolwiek przeżył, łaskocze nimi jądra i powraca do główki, którą delikatnie przygryza zębami.

  
\- No dalej, Cas, nie dręcz mnie – jęczy w końcu niecierpliwie Dean, kiedy dociera do niego, że Castiel nie zamierza posunąć się dalej. – Weź go do gardła, świętoszku.

  
Przytrzymuje Castiela za włosy i wyrzuca biodra do góry, ale Castiel z łatwością się uwalnia i rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie.

  
\- Dość tego, Dean. Za bardzo cię rozpuściłem.

  
Serce Deana zaczyna bić szybciej, kiedy Castiel sięga do swojej szyi i rozplątuje krawat, a gdy anioł wymownie unosi brew, Dean ochoczo wyciąga ku niemu ręce.

  
\- Tylko spróbuj go podrzeć – warczy Castiel, okręcając nadgarstki Deana. – Lubię ten krawat, jasne?

  
\- Jasne, Cas – Dean podnosi się na kolana. – Co tylko zechcesz. – Jego oczy błyszczą, wpatrzone w Castiela z takim oddaniem, że anioł czuje skurcz serca.

  
Gestem nakazuje Deanowi się odwrócić, przeciąga krawat między sztachetami łóżka i zawiązuje mocno, po czym popełnia błąd i cofa się, by popatrzeć na swoje dzieło. Och, Ojcze w Niebiesiech. Nie ma piękniejszego widoku niż klęczący pokornie, czekający na niego Dean, zwieszający głowę w uległej pozie, unieruchomiony i bezbronny, pokonany samym tylko słowem Castiela, bo przecież nie tym śmiesznie kruchym kawałkiem materiału. Dean zaciska palce na krawacie i Castiel widzi grę jego mięśni, krople krwi i potu spływające po drżących ze zniecierpliwienia bokach, każde żebro i każdy kręg, i przez chwilę Castiel obawia się, że sam ten widok wystarczy, by stracił nad sobą kontrolę, więc zamyka oczy.

  
\- No dalej, Cas – w głosie Deana pobrzmiewa nutka niepewności. – Chyba mnie tak nie zostawisz?

  
Castiel otwiera oczy i przysuwa się na kolanach. Ma nadzieję, że Dean zdążył się odpowiednio dla niego przygotować – wciąż pamięta ich pierwszy raz, po którym jego poobcierany członek szczypał przez pół nocy, zanim wreszcie Castiel uznał, że starczy tego cierpiętnictwa i skorzystał z resztek swojej Łaski, by doprowadzić siebie i Deana do względnie lepszego stanu. Choć z drugiej strony – pieprzyć to. Żaden z nich nie jest porcelanową laleczką, która pokruszy się przy odrobinie brutalności. A skoro już mowa o pieprzeniu…

  
Dean jęczy przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy Castiel zaczyna w niego wchodzić, mocniej ściska krawat i zwiesza głowę między wyciągnięte ramiona. Jego wnętrze jest gorące i tak ciasne, że Castiel musi użyć całej swojej woli, żeby nie wytrysnąć w nie już w tej chwili. Więc jednak Dean nie zdążył się odpowiednio przygotować, ale Castiel wie, że zrobił to specjalnie, cholerny, zboczony, wiecznie niezaspokojony drań, podnieca go brutalne traktowanie? W porządku, Castiel jest gotów spełnić jego życzenie. To i wszystkie inne. Przecież zrobi dla Deana wszystko, prawda?

  
Castiel zanurza się do samego końca i, nie dając Deanowi odetchnąć, wycofuje się, po czym wbija w niego tak silnie, że demon nie może powstrzymać krzyku.

  
\- Och, tak – sapie Dean bez tchu, wyginając plecy w łuk. – Właśnie tak, Cassie. Mocniej.

  
Czego tylko sobie życzysz, myśli posępnie Castiel. Chwyta biodra Deana i tym razem demon krzyczy jeszcze głośniej, a potem już nie przestaje jęczeć, wzdychać i skamleć, napierając na Castiela, nadziewając się na niego, jakby jeszcze było mu mało, choć Castiel z każdym pchnięciem wchodzi w niego w całości, z zafascynowaniem obserwując, jak jego członek zanurza się w ciele demona i jak wychodzi z niego pokryty krwią. Sposób, w jaki mięśnie Deana otwierają się przed nim zapraszająco i jak zamykają się wokół niego, próbując go zatrzymać wewnątrz, sprawia, że Castiel sapie głośno i zaciska palce na pośladkach Deana, rozsuwając je szerzej, by mieć lepszy widok.

  
\- Daj coś z siebie, Dean – warczy, zmuszając demona, by ten zaczął zataczać kółka biodrami. – Dlaczego to zawsze ja muszę odwalać całą robotę?

  
\- Może dlatego, że wszystkie moje inicjatywy kończą się w taki sposób? – odgryza się Dean, wymownie potrząsając skrępowanymi rękami.

  
Castiel parska i pochyla się, by przesunąć wargami po jego kręgosłupie.

  
\- Tak, to wiele wyjaśnia. Ale lubisz to, prawda? Moja mała suczko.

  
Śmiech Deana jest zdyszany i kończy się przeciągłym jękiem, kiedy Castiel wbija zęby w jego ciało.

  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

  
Dean jęczy coraz głośniej i Castiel wie, że demon jest już blisko, ale to nie takie proste, Dean, nie zasłużyłeś, a poza tym Dean jest tak piękny, kiedy skamle o litość, że Castiel nie może sobie odmówić tej małej przyjemności. No i jest jeszcze ten drobny szczegół, do którego Castiel nie chce przyznać się nawet przed samym sobą, choć zapewne w końcu będzie musiał – zapach krwi demona, która ścieka po jego udach, jest nie do odparcia i Castiel czuje, jak oczy zasnuwa mu czerwona mgiełka. Kto mógł przypuszczać, że krew demona może być tak upajająca? Tak… niebiańska. Czasami Castiel myśli, że to nie on ujarzmił Deana, ale że Dean oplótł go wokół małego palca za pomocą kilku kwaterek swojej krwi.

  
Czasami Castiel myśli, że to bardzo dobrze.

  
Ale niezależnie od tego, jak jest w istocie, Castiel dobrze wie, że teraz, w tej chwili, w tej sytuacji, ma nad Deanem pełną kontrolę. Że może z nim zrobić wszystko. Zrobić _jemu_ wszystko. Albo nie zrobić nic. I wie, że Dean to kocha i to prawdopodobnie znacznie umniejsza władzę Castiela, ale co z tego.

  
Warczy głucho i wychodzi z demona, odpychając się od jego bioder tak gwałtownie, że Dean leci do przodu i omal nie rozbija sobie nosa o wezgłowie.

  
Demon potrząsa głową i jęczy rozdzierająco. Wykręca szyję i Castiel widzi jego zamglone, rozszalałe i trochę zirytowane spojrzenie.

  
\- Jaja sobie robisz? – Głos demona jest tak zdarty, że przypomina piskliwe skrzeczenie, na dźwięk którego Dean pewnie spaliłby się ze wstydu, gdyby nie to, że jest tak bezwstydny. – Wracaj do środka!

  
\- Zamknij się – mówi tylko Castiel i przysiada na piętach, kładąc dłonie na pośladkach Deana. Oblizuje wargi, wpatrując się w wężyki krwi pełznące po wnętrzu ud demona.

  
\- Wracaj – dyszy Dean, szarpiąc się z krawatem. – Wejdź we mnie, wejdź we mnie, _wejdźwemnie_!

  
\- Jeszcze słowo, a cię zostawię.

  
\- Tylko spróbuj to zrobić, ty podłynghh… - Dean zachłystuje się i skręca, wyginając grzbiet, kiedy Castiel zaczyna zlizywać krew sączącą się z jego dziurki. – Ochchurwa…

  
Castiel mówi tylko „hmmm” i wibracje tego dźwięku przeszywają Deana tak, że demonowi robi się ciemno przed oczami i Dean ma wrażenie, jakby jego członek stał się jeszcze twardszy, choć to przecież niemożliwe, bo już wcześniej można nim było rozbijać głowy. Język anioła jest jak tortura, muska go tak lekko, że Dean nawet nie jest pewny, czy w ogóle go dotyka, chociaż te nieznośne iskierki wstrząsające jego ciałem sugerują, że owszem, tak, Castiel niewątpliwie zatacza językiem kręgi wokół jego dziurki, ale to za mało, Dean nigdy nie miał cierpliwości do takich gier wstępnych… czy raczej interludiów… i Cas dobrze o tym wie, wredny sukinsyn.

  
\- Niech cię diabli, skurwielu – dyszy Dean i Castiel chichocze, owiewając rozpalone i mokre od krwi i śliny ciało chłodnym oddechem, przez co zakończenia nerwów Deana rozjarzają się jak niebo w noc sylwestrową.

  
Castiel wsuwa kciuki w Deana i otwiera go szerzej, rozrywając go na nowo, by móc spijać krew zmieszaną z jego własnym nasieniem, którego kilka strużek zdążyło się wysączyć we wnętrze demona. Ten smak jest nieziemski, boski, połączenie diabelskiej goryczy i anielskiej słodyczy, i Castiel nie może powstrzymać zdesperowanych dźwięków, czując, jak mieszanina spływa mu w gardło, rozpaczliwie rozdrapując ciało Deana i sięgając w jego głąb chciwym językiem. Gdzieś w oddali słyszy jęki demona, bolesne, pełne żądzy i niezaspokojenia. Dean szarpie rękami, walcząc z krawatem, który mógłby bez trudu rozerwać, gdyby nie to, że Castiel mu tego zabronił, och, jaka z niego posłuszna suczka, trzeba będzie ją za to wynagrodzić. Kiedyś. Jeszcze nie teraz.

  
\- CasCas _Cas_ – powtarza Dean bez tchu, napierając ciałem na Castiela, rozsuwając kolana, by jego członek mógł przynajmniej trochę otrzeć się o skotłowane prześcieradło. – Więcej, chcę więcej, kurwa, Cas, to za mało, wejdź we mnie, pieprz mnie, błagam, Jezu, wykończysz mnie…

  
Castiel znów chichocze złowieszczo i koniuszkami palców łaskocze jądra Deana. Demon zwija się niemal wpół i próbuje potrzeć członkiem o pościel, ale Castiel warczy ostrzegawczo, chwyta go w pasie i podciąga do góry, tak że Dean znów klęczy, a nabrzmiały do bólu członek drży między jego nogami i bezradnie wypluwa z siebie pojedyncze krople spermy.

  
\- Kiedy to się skończy, skopię ci tyłek – dyszy Dean.

  
\- W takim razie nie chcemy, żeby to się szybko skończyło, prawda? – zauważa złośliwie Castiel.

  
Po chwili Dean jest zredukowany do wijącej się, roztrzęsionej, bełkoczącej masy wibrujących mięśni i sam nie wie, czy chce, żeby Castiel pożarł go żywcem, czy nie może już tego znieść, ale na szczęście anioł ratuje go przed koniecznością wyboru. Cofa głowę i Dean skamle rozdzierająco, doszedłszy do wniosku, że wolałby jednak drugą opcję, ale kiedy Castiel wchodzi w niego jednym, ostrym pchnięciem, Dean zmienia zdanie i nic dziwnego, bo Cas zawsze wie lepiej, czego Dean potrzebuje.

  
Castiel nachyla się tak, że przywiera piersią do pleców Deana i podtrzymuje się jedną ręką, podczas gdy druga wczepia się we włosy demona i odchyla jego głowę do tyłu. Anioł chwyta zębami ucho Deana, gryzie je mocno, aż Dean rzuca głową, próbując się wyrwać, po czym wypuszcza je i szepcze:

  
\- Dean… Dean… Nawet nie wiesz, co ze mną robisz, Dean… Nie wiesz, co byłbym w stanie dla ciebie zrobić.

  
Dean jęczy głośno i kręci głową, ale Castiel jest prawie pewien, że demon nie usłyszał jego słów, bo Dean nawet na niego nie patrzy, tylko powtarza płaczliwie:

  
\- Dotknij mnie, Cas, błagam, dotknij, Boże, pozwól mi, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, tylko mnie dotknij…

  
Castiel całuje to miejsce na ramieniu Deana, w którym powinien znaleźć się jego znak, jego piętno, i pewnie w którymś z alternatywnych światów ocalony przez Castiela Dean nosi na ramieniu trwale wypalony odcisk jego dłoni, ale tutaj znak jest tylko chwilowy, pięć krwawych, rozmazanych palców, które Castiel zlizuje wraz z potem Deana, żałując, że nawet te niemal czarne siniaki na jego biodrach znikną jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. Chciałby, żeby Dean nosił na sobie pozostawiony przez niego znak, żeby zawsze pamiętał, do kogo należy, kto go strzeże, ale teraz to już niemożliwe, i Castiela ogarnia nagle poczucie pustki, której nic nie zdoła zapełnić, i samotności, na którą już zawsze będzie skazany.

  
Biodra Castiela wpadają w ostateczny rytm i anioł przestaje panować nad językiem, ze zgrozą wsłuchując się we własne słowa, zdyszane i zabarwione udręką, jakby wypowiadał je ktoś inny, a nie nadludzka istota, upadły boży wojownik:

  
\- Jesteś mój, Dean, proszę, powiedz, że jesteś mój, mam tylko ciebie, Dean, tylko ty mi pozostałeś, och, Boże, Dean, ko…

  
W ostatniej chwili udaje mu się przejść na swój własny język i chociaż jest pewien, że Dean nie słyszał ani słowa z jego bezładnej paplaniny, Castiel oddycha z ulgą, choć nadal nie może opanować słowotoku, więc wtula twarz w kark demona i powtarza w kółko dwa wyrazy i jedno imię i nie milknie nawet wtedy, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsa ostatni dreszcz.

  
Jest niemal zamroczony intensywnością doznania, ale po chwili dociera do niego, że Dean szarpie się pod nim, bełkocząc:

  
\- Cas, Cas, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie tak, błagam, proszę, Cas, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, co tylko zechcesz, tylko pozwól mi, nie zostawiaj mnie…

  
\- Ćśśśś – szepcze Castiel. Delikatnie ujmuje podbródek demona i zwraca ku sobie jego twarz, by pocałować kącik jego ust. Oczy Deana są szkliste, nieobecne, policzki mokre od łez, a z gardła wydobywa się żałosne skamlenie. – Nie zostawię cię, Dean. Nie mógłbym cię zostawić. Przecież wiesz, prawda?

  
Pomaga Deanowi położyć się na plecach i Dean niemal szlocha z wdzięczności, kiedy anioł zamyka usta wokół jego twardego do bólu członka. Nie mija dużo czasu i Dean szczytuje, wymawiając imię Castiela głosem, w którym jest coś przypominającego uwielbienie.

  
Castiel połyka wszystko, co Dean mu ofiarowuje, nie wypuszcza go z ust tak długo, aż demon zaczyna się skręcać, nie mogąc dłużej znieść jego dotyku. Wtedy Castiel podnosi się i przesuwa wzdłuż rozciągniętego na łóżku ciała, całując każdy punkt, który przyciąga jego uwagę, sięga nad głowę Deana i rozwiązuje jego ręce. Pomięty i zakrwawiony krawat ląduje na podłodze, a Castiel ujmuje poobcierane nadgarstki Deana i masuje je delikatnie, patrząc, jak otarcia znikają, a zaczerwieniona skóra znów nabiera zwykłego, złocistego koloru.

  
Dean wpatruje się w niego ze zdziwieniem, którego Castiel początkowo nie może zrozumieć.

  
\- Dlaczego… - zaczyna Dean i urywa, odchrząkuje nerwowo. – Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś. Znaczy… No wiesz. – Wyciera z podbródka Castiela zabłąkaną kroplę nasienia. – Tego.

  
Castiel prawie wybucha śmiechem, widząc jego zakłopotanie. Kto by pomyślał.

  
\- Chcę, żeby było ci dobrze, Dean – odpowiada po chwili. – Żebyś był szczęśliwy.

  
\- Przecież jestem – oczy Deana otwierają się szeroko. – Mam ciebie i Sammy’ego, i zawsze mogę liczyć na nie – demon szczerzy się, wskazując leżącą na podłodze dziewczynę. No tak. Castiel prawie o nich zapomniał. Czy może raczej: miał nadzieję, że Dean o nich zapomniał.

  
 _Jesteś całym moim światem, Dean. Dlaczego ja nie mogę być całym twoim?_

  
\- Jestem szczęśliwy i wesoły jak fretka – mruczy demon, zwijając się w kłębek i wtulając twarz w mokrą od potu i krwi koszulę Castiela. – Nawet jeśli nie okazuję tego tak żywiołowo jak ty.

  
Castiel marszczy brwi, ale Dean już zaczyna pochrapywać, wczepiwszy palce w koszulę, jakby szukał w niej ochrony. Jakby ją w niej znalazł. Więc Castiel zamyka oczy i pozwala sobie pogrążyć się w marzeniach.


End file.
